Vive la garderie!
by Fluffy Pearl
Summary: Quand ils étaient à la garderie, les personnages de Prince of Tennis étaient déjà destinés à faire de grandes choses : des bonhommes de neiges, des combats de peluches et du bricolage, entre autres. Séries de oneshots.
1. Le bonhomme de neige de Rikkaidai

Avertissements : Crack and des petits garçons bien trop mignons pour leur bien.

---

Genichiro ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Il regardait par la fenêtre du salon de la garderie en milieu famillial. Hiroshi et Masaharu faisaient un bonhomme de neige dehors. Genichiro n'aimait pas la neige. C'était froid et son manteau était trop lourd et l'empêchait de bouger librement. Il préférait l'été, la fin du printemps et le début d'automne. En plus, Seiichi n'aimait pas l'hiver lui non plus.

Mais ce n'était pas la neige qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Oh non.

Le bonhomme de neige de Masaharu et de Hiroshi portait une casquette. En soit, Genichiro s'en fichait que le bonhomme porte une casquette. C'était le fait qu'il porte SA casquette qui le dérangeait.

«Il est marrant leur bonhomme de neige, tu ne trouves pas? Il te ressemble, Genichiro»

Il fallait aussi dire que le bonhomme de neige n'arborait pas un sourire béat, comme la majorité des bonhommmes de neige, mais bien un air sévère, avec les sourcils froncés. Il fallait bien admettre qu'avec la casquette, le bonhomme de neige ressemblait a Genichiro.

Genichiro se retourna vers Seiichi, qui souriait. Seiichi portait un gros chandail de laine blanche, et ses mains et poignets étaient tout tachés de crayons feutres. Il avait même une marque de crayon jaune sur le nez. Genichiro ne répondit pas et regarda derrière son ami, et vit le tas de crayons de couleurs éparpillé partout dans la pièce, et les dessins de Seiichi qui occupait la place non occupée par les crayons. Il fallait aussi dire qu'avec les jouets déjà éparpillés, le tout donnait l'impression d'un joyeux bordel.

Genichiro alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, à côté de Renji qui lisait _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge _à côté d'un Bunta qui avait réussi a mettre la main sur le pot à biscuit. Chipant un de ceux-ci et ignorant les cris de Bunta, il se mis a regarder l'écran de télévision qui affichait Mario Kart, et Jackal se débrouillait assez bien. Il pourrait sans doute finir le jeu. Genichiro serra sa peluche pingouin, qui elle portait fièrement sa casquette, et se mis a bouder, il voulait sa casquette.

Seiichi le regarda faire. Il soupira, mais quel bébé ce Genichiro. Ils allaient la lui rendre sa casquette, pas la laisser sur le bonhomme de neige jusqu'au printemps. Il retourna a son tas principal de crayons, les autres, éparpillés dans la pièce, n'écrivaient plus ou étaient d'une couleur que Seiichi n'appréciait pas. Il ouvrit son crayon jaune et continua de dessiner une abeille. Akaya, le plus jeune gamin de la garderie, le regardait faire. Celui-ci était arrivé que tout récemment, et c'était une petite peste. Pas dans le genre de Masaharu, qui faisait des blagues, mais vraiment une Peste, avec un grand P. Mais depuis que Seiichi l'avait remis à sa place la semaine dernière, il s'était calmé et passait un bonne partie de son temps avec lui. Du moment qu'il ne se mettait pas a faire du trouble, ça ne dérangeait pas Seiichi.

Akaya avait apporté sa peluche lapin aujourd'hui. Il avait beaucoup trop de peluche pour un gamin de son âge et il aimait en apporter une différente par jour. Mais le lapin restait sa peluche préférée. Seiichi, quant à lui, avait une peluche dragon qui faisait l'envie de tout les gamins de la garderie. Mais elle dormait en ce moment, alors il ne pouvait pas jouer avec tout de suite. Peut-être que lui et Akaya pourraient jouer avec le chateau en lego, une fois qu'il aurait terminé son dessin. Sa peluche dragon devrait être réveillée d'ici là.

Hiroshi poussa la porte de la maison et entra, suivi de Masaharu et d'une éducatrice. Il s'étaient bien amusés dans la neige et maintenant il avait froid. En fait, il avait toujours froid une fois dehors, peut importe le nombre de vêtements qu'il portait. Masaharu disait que c'était à cause de ses lunettes. Hiroshi ne comprenait pas.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir pris la casquette à Genichiro pour leur bonhomme de neige. Mais celui-ci était tellement réussi! Il enleva sa tuque et son foulard, découvrant son visage. Masaharu était vraiment chanceux de n'avoir à porter que des caches-oreilles. Il avait parfois l'impression que son foulard l'empechait de respirer. Sans parler de sa tuque qui...

«MASAHARU!»

Son ami s'était encore mis dans le pétrin, à en juger par la voix de l'éducatrice. Il se retourna, juste à temps pour voir la réaction en chaine que son ami avait produit en lançant une boule de neige.

Jackal avait reçu la boule de neige sur la tête, et la neige s'était introduite dans son chandail, a cause de ça, il s'était levé d'un coup et avait heurté la tête de Bunta, qui s'était penché sur lui pour enlever la neige. Bunta, en reculant, avait accroché Renji, qui était glissé en bas du sofa, qui jeta son livre sur Genichiro qui le reçu en pleine poire, bougeant les bras qui tenait sa peluche. La dite peluche glissa des doigts à Genichiro et attérit sur la tête à Seiichi qui tomba directement sur Akaya, et celui-ci se mit à pleurer.

Et Hiroshi regardait, les yeux écarquillés, le chaos qu'était devenu sa garderie


	2. Les peluches d'Hyotei

Avertissement: Combats de peluches et caméo de Genichiro et sa peluche à casquette, ainsi que de Yanagisawa et sa peluche, bon okay, c'est une peluche canard. Crack, bien entendu.

---

Keigo était très fier de sa peluche. C'était un lion, avec une crinière dorée.

C'était beaucoup mieux qu'un pingouin à casquette, comme celle qu'il avait vu dans les bras d'un autre gamin lors de la visite du zoo au début de l'été dernier. Ou d'un canard, vu dans les bras d'un gamin d'un autre groupe, à l'aquarium cette fois là. Un canard c'était en plastique et on jouait avec dans le bain, et non fait en peluche. Non mais, tout le monde le savait.

Keigo aimait beaucoup les peluches des autres enfants de sa garderie. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était tous des animaux de la savane, et le lion était le roi de la savane (et des animaux, mais ceux de la savane étaient ses sujets directs). Sauf pour Ryo et Jiroh, mais Jiroh avait une bonne excuse. Jiroh n'avait pas de peluche, mais bien une couverture. Mais comme il passait la majorité de son temps a dormir, s'il n'avait pas sa couverture, il prendrait froid. Et Keigo aimais bien Jiroh, quand il était réveillé, il était vraiment gentil. Alors il ne fallait pas que Jiroh tombe malade.

Quant à Ryou, il n'avait pas d'excuse valable. Ryou avait une peluche hérisson. Un hérisson, ça ne vivait pas dans la savane d'Afrique voyons! Keigo ne savait pas trop ou ça vivait, mais le fait était que ce n'était pas en Afrique. Le pire était que Choutarou le défendait tout le temps! Au moins, Munehiro pouvait écraser le koala de Choutarou avec son éléphant. Ça lui apprendra, à défier le roi des animaux!

Ryou n'aimais pas Keigo. Il finissait toujours par faire pleurer Choutarou en envoyant Munehiro assomer la peluche koala de Choutarou avec sa peluche éléphant! Pourquoi il ne l'envoyait pas sur Haginosuke? Il avait une peluche papillon! Rose, en plus! C'était une peluche de fille! Mais en ce moment, rien n'était plus important que de consoler Choutarou, il pouvait pleurer très longtemps, quand il le voulait. Yuushi avait décidé de venir l'aider, avec sa marionette giraffe. Et Gakuto suivait, avec son singe. Sans parler de Wakashi, qui s'ennuyait dans son coin avec sa tortue géante.

Keigo n'amais pas quand les autres gamins de la garderie se mettaient tous avec Choutarou quand il pleurait, ça faisait trop de monde en même temps. Et Yuushi était vraiment débile avec sa marionnette giraffe! C'était incroyable comment il était stupide quand il essayait de mettre Choutarou de bonne humeur. Il le méritait, bon. Au moins Munehiro restait de son côté. Ryo paraissait furieux, il allait surement se mettre a crier. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il allait réveiller Jiroh.

-Mmhh? Keigo? Pourquoi Choutarou il pleure? Il a faim?

Jiroh venait de se réveiller, et Choutarou venait d'éclater de rire, Yuushi avait dit une idiotie pire que les autres. Ryo semblait s'être calmé, la crise était évitée. Keigo sentit un poids sur ses jambes. Jiroh utilisait ses cuisses comme oreiller... Bah, au moins, il serait plus comfortable que sur le plancher.

Yuushi observait Keigo, qui laissait Jiroh dormir sur ses genoux. Il était gentil quand il le voulait, Keigo. Les éducatrices sonnaient l'heure du gouter. Gakuto, comme d'habitude, était le premier arrivé. C'était pas juste, Yuushi voulait le beau bol bleu, et Gakuto l'avait encore... Au moins, cette fois-ci la collation était du yogourt, et Gakuto n'était pas très fan de cet aliment. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finir celui de Gakuto. Et celui de Jiroh, quand celui-ci se sera endormi sur la table.

Wakashi se disait qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait hâte a la sieste, au moins, les autres idiots de la graderie ne se mettraient pas a pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Si Choutarou ne voulait pas que son koala soit écrasé par l'éléphant de Munehiro, il n'avait qu'à s'assurer que sa peluche aie une carapace de protection! Pourquoi il aurait une peluche tortue sinon?


	3. Le bricolage de StRudolph

Parce que j'ai eu des réponses que trop positive sur ça, je continue.

Prochain: Fudomine ou Seigaku, je ne sais pas trop encore.

Avertissements: Mizuki, de la peinture violette et des canards. Je crois que ça résume assez bien la situation.

---

Hajime adorait faire du bricolage. Surtout lorsqu'il était question de peinture et de paillettes. Et ce bricolage-ci comprenais les deux. Il fallait peindre une boule de styromousse et la décorer pour en faire une boule de noël pour le sapin de la garderie. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus de peinture violette, et Hajime voulait faire une boule de noël violette avec des paillettes argentées.

Les autres enfants n'éprouvaient pas de problèmes, ils utilisaient d'autres couleurs. Yuuta, par exemple, utilisait du rouge, et il s'en mettait partout. Yoshiro, quant à lui, avait choisi le vert.

«Hajime, si tu veux du violet, tu pourrais mélanger du bleu et du rouge, dane.»

Facile a dire pour cet imbécile de Shinya, il utilisait du jaune. Hajime détestait le jaune. Il espérait que sa boule violette ne serai pas à côté de la boule jaune, une fois dans le sapin. Mais il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il attrapa la peinture bleue, devant Ichiro, et la peinture rouge, devant Yuuta. Il versa une part égale de chaque couleur dans une assiette en carton placée a cet effet, et commença a mélanger.

Le résultat n'était pas concluant. Ce n'était pas vraiment violet, mais plutôt rougeâtre. Il ajouta un peu de bleu. C'était déjà mieux. il ajouta quelques gouttes de rouge. On s'approchait. Quelques gouttes de bleu...

«Hajime, je peux ravoir le bleu?»

La dernière fois qu'il avait dit non, l'éducatrice l'avait envoyé au coin, parce que Ichiro s'était mis à pleurer. Il lui repassa le pot, avec une moue. Son violet était le mieux qu'il pouvait être, de toute façon. Il repassa le rouge à Yuuta, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était bien mignon Yuuta, mais il avait les larmes trop faciles.

Yuuta repris le pot de peinture rouge, et renifla. Hajime était la terreur de la garderie, c'était mieux de ne pas se mettre dans son chemin, Takuya l'avait fait, et il avait reçu le pot de peinture jaune sur la tête, et ses lunettes étaient ruinées. Même Yoshiro, le gamin le plus fort de la garderie, avait peur de lui. C'était pour dire! Son niisan lui avait dit que si jamais Hajime lui faisait du trouble, il s'en occuperais. Ça rassurait un peu Yuuta. Personne n'était plus fort que son niisan, même pas Yoshiro.

En fait, si ce n'était pas d'Hajime, Yuuta aimait bien les autres enfants de la garderie. Atsushi était vraiment très gentil avec lui, et Shinya avait une peluche canard vraiment chouette! Sans oublier qu'il parlait comme Donald Duck! Ichiro et Yoshiro étaient bien eux aussi, mais ils préféraient rester ensemble dans leur coin. Takuya n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il était le petit garçon à sa maman, alors ça finissait souvent que Yuuta lui tapait la tête avec sa peluche chaton que son niisan lui avait donné. Hajime, lui, voulait que tout le monde fasse ce qu'il veut, et Yuuta se ramassait toujours avec trop de problèmes quant il l'écoutait.

Sa boule rouge était finie, il devait attendre qu'elle sèche, pour mettre les paillettes. Il partit se laver les mains.

Hajime boudait en même temps qu'il peignait, il voulait du vrai violet. Sa boule de noël allait être très laide. Il leva la tête et vit Takuya qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Hajime lui jeta son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Hélas, il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, et Takuya resta en vie. Takuya peignait sa boule en orange. Une autre couleur que Hajime détestait. Takuya continuait de sourire.

Et c'est la que Hajime le vit.

Le pot de peinture violette.

C'était Takuya qui l'avait caché sous le pot de peinture orange.

Il allait le payer.

La première et la dernière chose que Shinya vit avant que la guerre éclate fut Hajime qui lançait son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-dans-d'atroces-souffrances. Ce fut suffisant pour comprendre qu'il était temps de se mettre aux abris. Ce qu'il fit, avec un «DANE!» bien retentissant. Mais hélas, il reçut un peu de la peinture pas-tout-a-fait-violette-de-Hajime sur sa peluche canard. Et la guerre fut déclarée, dane.

En entendant les cris de guerre, Yuuta se pressa pour retourner dans son local. Une fois arrivé, il se dit qu'il aurait du rester très loin, vu l'état du local et de celui de ses camarades. Takuya était couvert de peinture jaune, orange et du pas-tout-a-fait-violet-de-Hajime. Shinya et Atsushi avaient quelques traces de jaune, vert et de pas-tout-a-fait-violet-de-Hajime, Ichiro avait la tête toute rouge et noire et Yoshiro était complètement bleu et blanc. Hajime, quant à lui, ressemblait à un arc-en-ciel avec les couleurs dans le désordre. L'état de la salle était tout simplement épouvantable.

Mais ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux fut quand il remarqua que sa boule de Noël n'était plus rouge, mais violette. De la peinture bleue était tombée dessus, et s'était mélangé au rouge déjà présent.

«HAJIME! JE LE DIRAI A NIISAN!»

---

Au fait, vous avez des suggestions pour les autres équipes? Ne soyez pas gênés de me les envoyer.


	4. La sieste de Fudomine

Eh oui, je continue, Fudomine en gamins, c'est juste trop mignon.

Avertissement: Akira la terreur et caméo de Shitenhoji et de Seigaku.

---  
Pour Kippei, l'heure de la sieste était toujours la bienvenue. Il fallait dire qu'avec la belle brochette de gamins de la garderie qu'il fréquentait, il en avait besoin.

Mais en ce moment, il fallait décider qui dormait à côté de qui. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, oh non. Personne ne voulais dormir à côté d'Akira ou de Shinji. Akira bougeait énormément, et ses voisins finissaient toujours par se faire taper dessus. Et même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Akira pouvait très bien se débrouiller avec ses poings et ses pieds. En fait, juste son caractère était un très bon indice. Shinji, quant à lui, restait couché sur le dos sans bouger et marmonnait dans son sommeil, et c'était encore plus insupportable que lorsqu'il était réveillé.

Il était hors de question de les mettre l'un à côté de l'autre, car les coups d'Akira faisait marmonner Shinji deux fois plus fort. Et les marmonnements de Shinji rendaient Akira irritable, et il l'était déjà assez comme ça, merci.

La meilleure solution était de mettre Kyousuke entre les deux. Kyousuke n'arrivait jamais à dormir pendant la sieste, alors l'éducateur le laissait dessiner après que tout les gamins se soient endormis. Alors il y avait un lit vide entre Shinji et Akira, et en plaçant les trois en ligne dans le fond de la pièce, tout le monde était content. Et en plus, avec toute la pratique qu'il avait, Kyousuke devenait très bon en dessin.

Mais, le problème, c'était que Kyousuke était malade, et il ne pouvait pas venir à la garderie aujourd'hui. Et l'éducateur ne voulait pas laisser une place vide entre les deux gamins.

Quelqu'un allait devoir se sacrifier, comme dans le jeu vidéo de Senri.

Au fait, Kippei voulais finir ce jeu. Peut-être que Senri pourrais le lui prêter.

«KIPPPEEEIIII! cria Tetsu, ramenant Kippei sur terre, c'est qui qui va dormir entre Shinji et Akira?»  
Dans un élan de courage, Kippei déclara : «C'est moi.»

-Alors, là, pas question!

-Non, pas Kippei. Il ronfle, mais ronfle très fort. Plus fort que moi quand je parle en dormant. Il dérange tout le monde. Kyousuke m'a dit que même l'éducateur n'en revenait pas. Je préférerais dormir à côté d'Akira que de dormir à côté de Kippei. J'aime mieux avoir des bleus que de la torture psychologique et...

Kippei se sentait trahi. Tout le monde le savais, et personne ne le lui avait dit? Et après ce dernier commentaire, c'était tout à fait évident que Shinji ne devait pas aller passer plus de temps à la garderie Seigaku, leur génie Syuusuke avait de mauvaises influences sur lui. Mais il lui en reparlerais plus tard, il fallait revenir au dilemme principal.

-Vu que Kippei s'est proposé, le problème est réglé.

-NON, NON, NON, NON, NON! Pas Kippei!

L'éducateur venait de trancher, et de toute évidence, ça ne plaisait pas à Akira. Kippei n'était plus certain de sa décision lui non plus. Mais l'éducateur était déjà en train de préparer les matelas, et Kippei sentait sa dernière heure venir. Sans parler que les cris de protestation d'Akira allaient rendre tout le monde sourd. C'est en se couchant entre Shinji et Akira que Kippei vit l'avantage à être sourd: personne, même Shinji, ne pourrait le déranger dans sa sieste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Akira détruisit sa théorie en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le dos.

Kyousuke était très heureux de revenir à la garderie, cela faisait 3 jours qu'il était cloué au lit à cause d'un rhume. Mais aujourd'hui, il était comme neuf et était prêt à revoir tout le monde.

Quand il entra dans le local, il fut surpris de l'état du groupe. Tout le monde paraissait irritable, et Akira avait une tête a faire peur, et Tatsunori se tenait très loin de lui. Kippei avait même un bleu sur la joue! Est-ce que le groupe des grands avait encore décidé de terroriser leur groupe? Le seul qui avait l'air de bonne humeur était Masaya. Étrange.

-KYOUSUKE!

Uh-oh, Akira venait de le repérer.

-Tu vas mieux?

Surprise, Akira s'inquiétait de son état. Il hocha la tête.

-Tu vas pas retomber malade?

Kyousuke fit non de la tête.

-OUAIS! et Akira lui sauta au cou.

Mais que c'était-il passé durant son absence?

---

ENFIN TERMINÉ! Il n'a pas été facile ce chapitre là.

EDIT: J'avais oublié Mori, il y est maintenant. Merci à Kim Shizumi de me l'avoir dit!


End file.
